Coat Snatcher
by DitgitalDrama
Summary: Where a nice serene day goes and turns into turmoil. And it was Sycamore's fault. Perfectworldshipping.


**I just played Pokemon X, and I am now on the Eighth Gym leader. Let me tell you I love this plot and pokemon! At first I was with Hotdadshipping which I still like, it's a fun thought. But then Sycamore started saying some praises: Oh what a passionate man! My boy/boy mind activated and here I am. At first I thought I was the only one shipping these two, (because I am an odd person), but then I found it was a pairing! I absolutely adore this pairing. Also I'm very sorry I don't like Lysandre or Sycamore being paired up the two main trainers you can pick in the game. It's just creepy. You are pairing up men in their mid-thirties or twenties with teens/young adults. It's just... Weird. I'm sorry.  
**

**I own nothing except for my brain, which no one probably wants since I think so dirty. XD**

**Just a little translation~**

**Mon Ami = My friend**

**Merveilleux = Wonderful**

* * *

Serena walked around the premises of the lab. Nothing to exciting, but then again something was always happening. Just last week did one of the scientist in the lower floors started a fire while trying to help a child with their science fair project. When Serena finally asked what had occurred down there; the scientist merely brushed it off, and mumbled something that mysteriously sounded like they said that kids aren't house-trained enough. Serena would just sigh at the childish remarks from the scientist. They always had to take something that wouldn't cause a lot of trouble to a whole new level... Of trouble.

Which is why it was very odd to see a man like Sycamore working there. He was the exact opposite of the others. Sycamore would laugh at the troubles, or just brush it off and continue on. Sadly though, he had gone away for a while to help Lysandre with a new invention of his.

Serena sorted through all the documents once more. She walked over to let pull the window up and let the air gush in. Gently caressing her face as she stared over the plaza. She scanned the streets that bustled with civilians and cabs. Fletchings covering the roofs. Leaning outward shifted her stance to a more comfortable pose.

Everything was just so serene. Once Serena thought it about it more, maybe that's why her name is so close to serene.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

Serena spun around to see Sycamore's holo caster receiving a message. Before she could even confirm the message it went to voice mail.

"Okay." Serena said aloud to no one in particular turning back to the window.

A few moments later though...

_BBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

Serena's eye twitched involuntarily. Went straight to voice mail.

_BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

Ignore it. It will just go to voice mail.

...Finally silence now she could-

_BEEEEPPPPPP-BBEEEEEPPPPP...BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

She quickly jabbed the answer button. A hologram of a man appeared. Who wore a rather tousled shirt and hair to match. Despite the man's ridiculous appearance his face wore a plain expression of contained fury. "Sycamore." The man calmly stated between gritted teeth. "Have you no-" He stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the girl. "Hello there Serena. How are you doing?"

"Fine, umm Lysandre is there any reason you called?"

He raised his eyebrows like it wasn't obvious. He opened his mouth only to shut it when a cheery voice echoed in the room. "Serena! I'm back mon ami!~" Sycamore skipped into the room wearing Lysandre's trademark coat.

* * *

Sycamore paused to see the two staring at him. One wore confusion and the other had a straight face. He hesitated in mid-skip. He slowly started to back up until he got closer to the other wall, and darted behind the wall. He could hear his name being called with mumbled answers following a sigh. Sycamore glanced around his lab. The student had done wonderful job of fixing up the laboratory. Files were placed in their cabinets, papers were stacked once more on the desk, (probably wouldn't stay like that for long though), and generally a tidy lab.

He heard faint foot steps coming over to his little area. Sycamore slid into the coat and zipped it all the way. There wasn't that much height difference, (to Sycamore's opinion), between him and Lysandre, but it still sagged over his entire body.

Genetics were just so cruel to him.

Serena came over without the holo caster, (thank Arceus), but she crouched down next to the professor anyways. She looked him straight in the eye. Her gaze sharp and intense. After a while of staring she finally opened her mouth. "How did you manage to even get the coat off him?" She squealed her face breaking out into a wide grin.

_'Ah so great minds do think alike! Merveilleux!'_ Sycamore thought giddily. "Well you see-"

_Sycamore slowly strutted through Lysandre's company's hall. He knew almost everyone there and he certainly knew where Lysandre's office was. A lot of the employee's loved him. Mable smirked at him and did a slight wave as she continued her research on her computer. Once Bryony saw him she smiled and rushed over to embrace him in a hug. _

_"What are you doing here tree?" She asked sweetly._

_"If you must know I am currently conducting an experiment." Sycamore answered proudly. _

_"What kind?"_

_He leaned over to her ear and whispered his plan. She gasped over-dramatically. "No." She said incredulous. He only nodded in response. Bryony spun to Mable and exclaimed, "Turn all your video feed to Boss's room!" Mable tilted her head to the side in confusion. Bryony darted to her side whispering into her ear. Mable perked up, and typed furiously on her laptop. "Yes!" Bryony fist pumped. "Now we can have blackmail!" _

_Sycamore just shook his head as the girls continued to suppress their giggles when others walked by. He walked forward, sticking his hands into his pockets trying to appear casual. Stopping in front of engraved cherry wood doors. He breathed in heavily, 'No turning back now.' The doors opened smoothly without a sound. 'Perfect, I can still retain my ninja status.' _

_Except Lysandre was nowhere to be found. He scanned the room. A few stuffed bookshelves, filing cabinets, a running computer on his desk with a few piles of paper, and an empty chair to finish it off. Sycamore frowned. There was no way this experiment was going to work unless the main variable was well... There._

_'Wait a sec...'_

_The professor turned to the balcony, and there was his human pyroar. Standing in the light breeze looking at the Prism Tower that loomed above the city. Watching the city below him at his lovely little balcony. Alone without any distractions. Distractions that were not Sycamore anyway. _

_He crept further. _

_Still no reaction or recognition. _

_A little closer... closer.. The balcony door slid open silently.. Now he was standing right behind him. _

_He slid his arms around Lysandre's waist. Sycamore waited for Lysandre to react, but he just continued to stare. Sycamore slid in front of Lystandre to find the man was stuck in his thoughts. Eyes screwed tight with a peaceful expression across his face. The shorter man grinned devilishly and 'walked' his hands up the others broad chest. Until he came to the first button.  
_

**_Pop._**

_Lystandre had seemed to have heard it, but must have decided it was nothing. _

**_Pop._**

_The taller man's eyebrows began to crease just slightly, shifting his weight a bit. So Lysandre continued his thought process even though his thoughts weren't entirely on work. He could've stayed like that longer until he felt a tugging. Like something was ghosting across his skin.  
_

_Sycamore watched in amusement as confusion formed in Lysandre's face. Sycamore knew it was rather mean to do, but he had a little special move. All he had to do was tug on Lysandre's beard and he would immediately be all over him. Sycamore's hand gently ran through the other man's beard and tugged.  
_

_Ice eyes snap opened. Cold eyes stared down with desire at the shorter man who merely smirked in response. Lysandre watched as Sycamore wrapped his arms around Lysandre. He moved his face close to the other man's face. He quickly kissed him, but before Lysandre could deepen the kiss he slipped off the man's jacket with one final pop and dashed off.  
_

_Running out of the building laughing like a madman all the way back to his lab. The last thing he heard from the building was poetic cursing and cheers._

Serena gasped once he finished his story. "That's so mean professor!" Sycamore only smiled back. "You know what is strange though professor." Serena said. Sycamore only answered with a 'hmm'. "I don't hear the holo caster's buzzing noise." Sycamore stood up and walked over to his desk. Huh, there the call had ended quite some time ago apparently.

"Serena, I'm so sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why professor?"

Eyebrows waggled in a suggestive manor as filthy smile spread on the professor's face. Serena blinked a few times until something dawned in her brain. "Oh!" She blushed heavily quickly scurrying to the elevator. "You have a nice day professor!" She called out as the elevators closed.

The elevator dinged as it stopped and slid open. Serena was about to continue until she bumped into a looming figure. She looked up to see Lysandre in another coat. Not as impressive as the first, but it was similar in appearance.

Serena slid by the man, and whispered to him as she past him. "Have fun up there."

Elevator doors closed, but she still managed to see the smirk on the grown man's lip.

Only one thought crossed her mind as she left the building and summoned her charizard.

_'I wonder if the lab will even be usable or tidy tomorrow?'_

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed my one-shot. I haven't written in so long. 0-o**

**Sorry if the characters seemed OOC, or the grammar was a bit out of place.**

**Reviews are my fuel! (Just saying)**

**Till then~**


End file.
